It Was in the City of Kogane, Part 3
by Blazer
Summary: Almost finished, I think


Well, I've realized a couple of things now. Reviews are e-mailed to me. Who knew? Second, I'm not getting ANYTHING done in Biology... Oh well, when am I ever gonna use bio in real life anyway, right?  
  
I didn't feel like writing another disclaimer so I copied and pasted my first one. Hope I'm not missing something...   
  
I suppose I should write a disclaimer, not sure why though... How can I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't be posting at all. I'd be buying stuff all day. Anyways... I do not own Pokemon or any characters that appear in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ash Ketchum, this is all your fault," Misty accused angrily, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, "We're locked out of the Pokemon Center thanks to you!"  
  
"How is it my fault?" The dark haired boy shot back, just as angrily.  
  
"Because that shortcut of yours had us walking around the city for a whole hour!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ash admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Misty sighed and sat down dejectedly on one of the benches that were littered outside of the Pokemon Center. Hesitantly, Ash followed suit, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on, Misty, we've been through worse than this!"  
  
Misty simply arched an eyebrow at the boy, amusement written all over her face, "Do explain."  
  
"Well... Uh... Remember when we almost froze to death when we got caught in that blizzard?" (Think the episode was called "Snow Way Out")  
  
Misty shook her head in exasperation before answering, "That was only you. Brock and I found a hot springs, remember?" She teased, slapping him on the back of his head, "It was your idea to go through the mountains anyways."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and tried to relax on the rigid bench. "Fine, I guess I've had it worse then."  
  
"Now that you bring it up, it IS getting kind of cold."  
  
Ash silently cursed himself for not bringing along a jacket. But then again, he didn't really figure he'd be stuck outside the center with a shivering girl. He whistfully played with notion of keeping her warm. Then it struck him, a brilliant idea. Well, more death-defying than brilliant so he thought considering the many different ways Misty could respond to him hugging her to keep her from being cold.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," he muttered under his breath, quietly wrapping his arms around the shaking girl in a gentle embrace. He closed his eyes and readied himself for a slap, verbal assault, or even a shot from a mallet. Nothing came but he did hear Misty whisper his name. Ash opened one eye slowly, afraid the girl he was holding wanted him to actually see his demise coming to him.  
  
"Yes Misty?" He replied meekly.  
  
"Nothing," She stated as she nestled into his arms for warmth.  
  
"Come on, what were you gonna say?"  
  
She shifted her body into a more comfortable position, making sure he still held onto her. "Oh fine, I was just going to agree with you that camping out isn't all that bad."  
  
Ash couldn't help but laugh, any tension that had been building up draining out, "You're a bad liar, Misty."  
  
"It's such a nice night out... Don't make me hurt you," Misty warned, her smile contradicting her words.  
  
"Right... Like you do to Brock."  
  
Misty sighed at the name and shut her eyes. "Brock is so..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Immature? No, that's not right. So... So unlike you!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean...?"  
  
Misty giggled at the expression on Ash's face, a look of pure confusion. "I mean, at your age, Brock was over every girl we met and you... Well, you don't even look like you're interested in having a girlfriend."  
  
"Maybe the Joys and Jennies aren't my type?"  
  
"Oh? And what is your type exactly?"  
  
"Hmm..." Ash suddenly became pensive as he tried to sum up the attributes of the girl he would find himself attracted to. "Well... I can't say exactly," he concluded.  
  
"Ash," Misty drawled, "come on, you can't tell me that in all of our journeys, there was no one you had a crush on?"  
  
"Oh, that's a completely different question!"  
  
"Well," Misty prodded, "Aren't you gonna answer?"  
  
"I don't know if that's wise."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll tease me," Ash stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Aaaaaash," Misty wheedled, batting her aqua eyes at him, "I promise I won't tease you."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and sighed in mock resignation. He looked around to see if anything would do to stall the persistent red-head. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Fine, since you promised, I guess I can tell you." It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all I got down before class ended. I'll try to write some more if not finish this thing tomorrow. Same time, same boring class. Man, I'm not gonna be happy if biology turns out to be really important in a few years. 


End file.
